Heaven in Hell
by oblivious2everything
Summary: What! Naruto's going to an all boys school! this can't be happening! Misery is completly overflowing his body until a certain someone comes along..but..what happens when you think your straight? Can he change that quickly? SasuNaru..Yaoi..r&r pweezz!
1. Chapter 1

**_Story name: _Heaven in Hell **

_**Disclaimer - I wish Naruto was mine...well I wish Gaara was mine more but k.minashi is being a dickhead. **_

_**Rating- right now it's not so bad. A little mention of Yuri... (Eww) and some cursing...that's about it...sorry guys **_

_**Authors note: This is of course the first chapter, and I am still relatively new at this so don't get pissed. I write faster when I get more reviews so plllllleeeeaasseeee leave reviews! I love them and I will try to reply to them all... also I have ch. 2 in the progress but I'm really aiming for at least 15 reviews before I post it cuz I never get reviews and I really want feedback...so if its not any trouble then I would really like that thanks sorry for the threat but it worked for my friend and I'm threatening you! Bwaahahaha!!! Me so evil! **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Yeah, Kiba. I'm defiantly staying in Konoha High."

"I thought your grandparents said you had to go that prep school."

"Yeah right, I'm not going to an all boys school." he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Well, you know, Tsunade is a tough cookie to crack. I think that if she really wanted you to go to a prep school, she would use anything to make you go." Naruto could hear Kiba hiding a laugh.

"Yeah, well, that old hag can take that stick out of her ass, because I'm not going."

"WHAT WAS THAT, BRAT? IT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT WAS!" he heard a loud booming voice ring through the whole house accompanied with loud footsteps going towards his room.

"Um, Kiba. I gotta go." he said in a rush.

"See ya!" Kiba replied and the line went dead.

Tsunade busted through the door, her eyes blazing, and a slight growl in the pitch of her chest. "I told you not to call me that!" she screamed.

"Alright, Granny Tsunade." a sly smile crept up to his face.

She let out a hiss. "Anyway, I need you to sign these papers." She plopped a packet of papers on his bed.

"What is it?" he eyed the papers like it came from outer space.

"The transfer papers for Konoha...Prep." she smiles devilishly.

"What?! I am NOT going to Konoha Prep for senior year!"

"If you don't go, then you will be home schooled with me!" she pointed to her chest, "you decide" and with that, she walked out of the room leaving Naruto speechless on his bed. _What.A.BITCH!_ He thought. Nothing could be worse than staying home with that cranky old hag all day.

He picked up the papers and just stared at the name

_Konoha Preparatory school for young men _

He read it over and over again, not believing what he was about to do. He picked up the pen and scribbled his signature on the line. His heart sank and he felt like he just signed a contract with the devil himself. The phone rang.

On the second ring her picked it up and said "What?"

"So, Naruto, did she kill you?"

"NO!" he yelled back to Kiba," but, I would have preferred it! Shoot me Kiba. Shoot me now!" laughter rang from the other side of the line. "What's funny?"

"You're going to Konoha PREP!" Kiba broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up, Kiba"

"What happened to the whole 'I'm not going to an all boy's school'?" Kiba said through his short laughter and sudden gasps for air.

"Kiba, if you don't shut up, I'm going to pound you into the ground." Naruto growled

"Okay, okay, okay." he said through short breathes, "I'll stop."

"Look, you want to go out. Call Shikamaru. I feel like I'm in hell."

"Sure, I'll call him. We could go girl hunting." Kiba smiled,

"Yeah tell him to pick us up."

"Gotcha!"

"Later."

"See ya!"

The line went dead. Naruto took a quick shower and dressed up before the door bell rang 30 minutes later.

"NARUTO! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Tsunade's voice rang through the entire house like and earthquake.

"I'm coming!" Naruto ran down the stairs to greet his friends, glaring at his grandmother. "See ya later, old hag." Tsunade hissed and slammed the door behind him.

::X::::X::::X::::X::::X::

"Man! There are some hot chicks here." Kiba yelled to his friends over the blaring music.

"I guess. Women are too troublesome anyways." Shikamaru answered back.

"Aww, come on Shika, lighten up. Let's get you some hot chick to bang." Naruto said, elbowing the cloud lover in the ribs.

"I could find my own girls, thank you very much." he walked to one of the empty table and took a seat. Staring at the dancing bodies on the dance floor.

"Dude, we're on chick hunts. Not sit and stare at other guys get the prizes!" Kiba yelled back.

"They will come to me. It's too troublesome to go up to girls you don't know, so I have decided, let them come to me." he smiled and continued to stare at a group of girls on the corner of the dance floor.

The group consisted of a dark haired girl, shyly dancing, and a bubble gum haired girl that was slowly grinding on one of the two blondes that were with them, while the other blonde was dancing wildly next to them, laughing and turning everywhere. That girl spotted the three men on the table and without any hesitation, made her way to the table.

"Now what are a bunch of guys like you doing all alone?" she said.

"We're girl h-" Shikamaru quickly interrupted.

"Just watching you." he said, smiling. Since when was Shikamaru such a flirt?

"My name is Temari." she said completely oblivious to the other two boys sitting next to them, mouths hanging open, completely shocked to Shikamaru's flirtatious ways.

"Shikamaru." he answered back politely.

"Well, Shikamaru, would you and your friends like to join me over there with some of my friends?" she pointed in the direction of the three other girls on the dance floor.

"I'd love to." he nodded to his friends and got up from his seat, flashing an I-told-you-so look to Naruto who just snickered back.

They all walked over to the girls that stopped dancing to say their hellos

"Girls, this is Shikamaru ..." she paused and motioned for the others to introduce themselves.

"Naruto." ha said, eyeing the pink haired girl up and down. She will have to do for today.

"Heya, ladies! Name's Kiba!" he pointed to his chest. His eyes glinted with obvious interest in the dark haired girl.

"Um... hi, Kiba...Naruto." the dark haired said shyly.

"Hey!" Naruto said excitedly. Kiba nudged him in the ribs and motioned towards the girls table.

"Guys, this is Sakura," she pointed to the bubble gum haired girl, "Ino," to the other blonde, "and Hinata." to the dark haired one.

They all said their greetings and sat at the girls table. Not long later, Temari and Shikamaru left to dance together and Kiba had later joined them with Hinata. Now Naruto was left with Ino and Sakura which didn't pay much attention, or rather completely ignored, him.

"Hey, girls. Do you want to dance?" he attempted to get there attention and interest.

"Sorry, but I can only dance with Ino." she rubbed the other girls leg and lightly kissed he on the cheek. Great, I get stuck with the Lesbians.

The two girls got up and joined the others in their swaying rhythm to the beat of the music. Another person joined the table. He turned to look straight into the golden eyes of his grandmothers' brother. Orochimaru. An ugly thing he was. Long greasy black hair, golden eyes that pupils looked like those of a snake and almost transparent skin.

"What. Are you doing here?" Naruto asked coldly.

"Aww, come on Naruto. That's no way to treat family." the snake guy responded, leaning closer into Naruto face.

"Orochimaru, leave. Now,"

But then I can't congratulate you." he whined.

"On what?" he sighed.

"So I caught your attention?" he laughed a nasty laugh that sent shivers down the boys spin, "Of course for signing the papers. To MY school.

Naruto's eyes felt like falling out of their sockets. His heart wanted to scream and punch that old hag right in the face, but his body couldn't react. What?! Naruto thought, Konoha prep is this faggots school!?!

"You should really look into schools your going to transfer to." he stood up with a huge smile, "Because you never know who you might meet." he broke out in laughter and walked out of the dance club, people moving out of the ugly mans way with frightened looks.

You have GOT to be kidding me! He's going to an all boys' school AND to top it all off, Orochimaru, the person he hated more than anything, was the Dean. Oh this WAS hell. Just plain Hell.

* * *

_**Authors note: oook...weird...i hope you guys liked the first chappie cuz...well i like the story and i hope from other eyes its good...also the next chappie is written already but i only need to type it...and...cough cough ...reviews make me type faster...D so read, review, enjoy...lmao**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Story name: _Heaven in Hell **

_**Disclaimer - K.Minashi came to my house to give me the rights for Gaara. I opened the letter and anthrax puffed out...good thing I wear my gas mask every second of the day... **_

_**Rating- Still not bad...sorry **_

_**Authors note: oh my god! You guys couldn't even give me 15 rev's! Oh well...I'm nice and I shall post it before...also...I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT DID REVIEW!!! You make my world lighter (okay I'm weird...just ask all my friends) and anyway...Sasuke's not here yet...sorry. **_

_**Sasu: what?!? I hate you cat I really do! I want to fuc-(mouth is suddenly covered by cat's) **_

_**Me: nnnneways...read and enjoy! **_

_**(Italics are Naruto's thoughts) **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tsunade! Please don't make me go! Please! I don't want to spend my last year with Orochimaru! Please!" Naruto had been whining for a while now and she was just ignoring him completely. She smiled occasionally at the mention of her own brothers' name and how much torture she was putting him through. _She's so fucking sadistic._ Naruto thought to himself.

"Go catch to bus before it leaves you. And, if I find out that you skipped, you'll have to give me foot rubs for a month." Naruto shivered at the thought.

"Fine," he mumbled under his breathe, "Stupid old Hag." he got out of his house and headed over to the bus stop. He walked in the dark and spotted someone there already. _Okay, this is going to suck...a lot._ He positioned himself on the fence next to the other guy with bright red hair. Minutes kept passing in an awkward silence.

Just when Naruto finalized that the guy was a mute, the silence was broken. "You're the new student." he said in more of a statement form than a question. He looked at the guy. He hadn't moved and in and if he would have said nothing there would have been no difference at all.

"Yeah," he replied looking straight into the other boys face. No emotions were visible. This guy just stood there with an indifferent expression as he stared at the cars that passed by.

"Senior," he stated again

"Yup." he continued nervously continuing to stare at the guy oddly. _What IS this guy "Do_ you have ...PSN or something?"

His head finally turned and stared into the deep blue orbs. Naruto regretted the question, feeling the most scared he has in his life. Or pretty close.

"Esp.?" he just responded

Naruto let out his held breath. "Yeah! That!"

"But first tell me, are you a dumbass?" the look on the other guys face was seriously interested in the answer. This guy had too many problems. (A/n I f-ing LOVE Gaara!!!!! so chill out)(1)

Humiliation. That was filled Naruto. Pure humiliation. There he was, on the first day, making a dumbass out of himself.

"Hey! I'm not a dumbass!!"

"Whatever. And no I don't have ESP." he turned back to the cars.

The bus came with its flashing lights. We quickly got into it and tried to find a seat while it continued to move. A guy in the back with black hair and a weird hair cut stood up and waved violently at the red head.

"Gaara!" he yelled, "Come sit by me!" This guy Gaara walked, of course with no emotion, to the seat and kissed the boy gently on the lips. _He's Gay!?! _

Naruto sat in an empty seat with some kid sleeping on the window. The rest of the he sat silently, awaiting the impending doom that lay ahead. After thirty minutes of fighting off sleep, he arrived in front of the school. A huge sign in the corner announcing the name of the school, perfect bushes and a well painted school. Oh god, he WAS in hell.

::X::::X::::X::::X::::X::

He walked into his first class and took a seat. The bell rung and he still could not notice the teacher. Thirty minutes into class and the teacher was still not there. _Where the hell is the teacher? _

The boy sitting next to him was munching on a bag of chips loudly like he hadn't eaten in 100 years. _Okay_, Naruto thought, _time to make friends. _

"Hey!" he said to the guy.

"Hey! What up? You new?" he said thought chomps of his chips.

"Yeah I just transferred. My name is Naruto." he held out his hand and shook the other boy's hand firmly.

"I'm Chouji."

"Do you know where the teacher is? Class already started."

Chouji laughed a little, still eating his chips. "Kakashi is never here on time. But you can't be late." he smiled, "He has cruel ways of punishing people." Naruto nodded and took a mental not of that.

Suddenly the door opened and a young guy stepped in. Then man had silver hair and a black cloth around his face with a cap on only allowing you to see one of his eyes. His nose was dug into a small orange book as he walked in.

"Porn." Chouji said.

"What?"

"It's a porn book, just in case you were going to ask. I think he reads it everyday." he smiled

"Oh," Great now he had a perverted teacher. "Is he tough?"

"Not a lot of work but he make us use out minds to solve puzzles and makes us read those books as part of our curriculum. It's kind of disturbing" Chouji opened a new bag of chips and started to much those down.

"Are they really that bad?" Chouji stopped eating and looked up from his bag.

"Umm, they are...gay...porn books." _HE'S GAY TOO!! _

"And we HAVE to read these books?" gay porn? That's just weird. Who would want to read GAY porn? (2)

"Yup!"

"Okay, class" Kakashi said, closing the little novel, "You all know me, but for the new kid over there, I'm Kakashi. The curriculum is the same. You don't do what I say, you fail! Understood? Don't be late to my class and don't get annoyed that I'm a little late to each class." _A Little?! That was fucking half the class!!_ "Okay, now do what ever you want for now."? He picked the book back up and continued reading.

"He's always like that the first day of school. It just so happens that this is when the new volume of that book comes out."

"I see." the class was filled with voices of friends talking. Chouji had introduced Naruto to some of his friends; there was Gaara, which he met on his bus, he didn't seem to loosen up even though this kid, Lee was attached to his arm. And, there was Neji. Neji was a weird kid. He looked so proper and his leg kept brushing Naruto's.

"So do you like Konoha prep so far?" Gaara said.

"Yes! Can you believe how much youth has been spread upon this glorious school?" Lee shouted.

"Umm... yeah, it's cool." Naruto replied, inching away from these creepy people.

He felt a hand rubbing his led. He looked to the side and Neji was looking back. _Holy Crap! He's hitting on me!_ He smiled nervously and scooted further away.

Not too long later, Neji's chair was magically closer than ever.

"Naruto," Neji said softly, rubbing his finger ever so softly on Naruto's cheek. "What are these?" He whispered bringing his other hand to Naruto's inner thigh. Chouji and the others were trying to keep back the laughter that was boiling up inside them.

He laughed nervously again and took Neji's hand off his leg, moving away. "Just scars." he didn't want to be rude, but what he really wanted to say was ' Stop rubbing up on me you fucking fag!" be he could never say that. Not to his newly found friends.

"Neji," Gaara said in monotone. "He's straight." Neji frowned and moved away. Naruto struggled not to let out a sigh of relief and was thanking every thing he could possibly thank.

"Hey what if I wasn't straight?" Naruto said.

"Gaara's Gay-dar never fails. He could sense a gay guy from miles away." Lee said. _Ok, that's just weird...Are there any normal people in this school!? _

"Oh well." Neji said, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts, "Rumor says there are two new transfer students." he smirked and sat back in his chair.

"I have only one person I love! Right Gaara-kun?" Lee said kissing Gaara on the lips and cuddling into the red heads arms.

"How long have you two been...um...together?" Naruto asked.

"About two years." lee smiled and if possible, cuddled even more into Gaara's chest. Gaara smirked and rubbed lee's arm. "And what great years those were. Lee's an animal in bed." _ah...gross. _

"Okay." Chouji interrupted the uncomfortable conversation. "Naruto, what classes do you have next?"

He pulled a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket and studied it. "I have calculus."

"With who?"

"Raidou."

Everyone looked at Naruto and busted into laughter. "Good luck. During lunch meet up with us under the stairs in the front.

"What's wrong with Professor Raidou?"

"Nothings wrong with him, just his boy friend." Chouji said. Crap he had another gay teacher.

* * *

**_Author's note: okay just to clear things up...I LOVE GAY GUYS!!! Okay...just Naruto is supposed to be straight...okay...and yes this is yaoi...SasuNaru...okay. And read, review, and enjoy! Woo_**

**_(1)- thank you illi for contributing that...it was all darkalbino and her funny yet wrong ways.D love ya hun!_**

**_(2)- Me!!! Me!!!! And any yaoi fan girls!!! Woo!!! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Story Name: Heaven in Hell _**

**_Rating: still nothing too bad...sooooorry...cussing...the usual _**

**_Authors note: Me: (slapped) what the fuck was that for sasu!!! _**

**_Sasu: you kissed me you slut! _**

**_Me: that's not reason to slap me!! _**

**_Sasu: the hell it is! And just for the kiss... you have to bring me into this chapter and in one of the chapters to come; I have to be able to fuck my little kitsune's ass mercilessly!! _**

**_Me: (sigh) ...fine _**

**_Naru: WHAT!?!? _**

**_Disclaimer: (MUMBLES) fucking k.masashi...releasing the hounds on me...YOU CHEATED YOU ASS HOLE!!! _**

**_My Wonderul Beta- Kaname Natsumi_**

**_

* * *

_**

The rest of the day passed by in a confused mess. His classes were scattered everywhere and his teachers were crazy. Either they were gay, perverted or both, they were just plain weird. Having lunch with Gaara, Lee, Chouji, And Neji seemed to be a lot easier since Neji wasn't groping him and obviously flirting with him.

Naruto rode the bus with Gaara and Lee. Well, more like tried to ignore the fact that he was being a witness of rape on Gaara's part to Lee. But how could Naruto constantly ignore the grunts and giggling from the "youthful" boy?

He finally got off the bus at the stop and walked up to his house.

"How was it?" Tsunade called out across the house as Naruto walked in.

"I hate you Baa-Chan, I really do." he stalked off to his room ignoring the booming laughter coming from the kitchen.

Once in his room, he quickly dialed Kiba's number having nothing else to do and not really having homework.

"'Sup, man. How were your classes?" Kiba answered.

"Hey Kiba. My classes were horrible. Stupid prep schools and their perfectness." Naruto complained.

"Tell. Me. Everything!" Naruto could hear Kiba start to giggle on the other side.

"Well, to make it short," he took a deep breath, "My teachers are either gay, perverted, or both, I sit next to some fat guy that eats ALL day in my first period, I have a guy at my bus stop that has death in his eyes but goes out with some kid that's obsessed with youth and has the weirdest hair cut. Oh, and the guy at my bus stop is also a rapist to his boyfriend or just has an overactive libido and can also read minds. And to top it all off, some guy in my first period thought I was gay and hit on me! So you tell me, was my day cool?!" he was yelling now, panting from not having a breath in what seemed like a minute. Kiba was dying of laughter on the other line and Naruto was just plain dying.

Three hours passed with Naruto eating dinner, showering, and talking with Kiba, which just kept making fun of him, or Shikamaru, who just complained about how much of a drag his day must have been. Now he was tired and did not want to wake up for another day of tormenting the next day brought.

::X::::X::::X::::X::::X:::

Wake up, walk to bus stop, share one word conversation with Gaara. Get on bus, doze off, arrive at perfectly horrible school. That was his new routine.

Naruto looked around for his friends and spotted them under the oak tree in the front of the school and took his seat next to Chouji. Two rules he thought of yesterday: don't sit next to Gaara when Lee is around, and don't sit next to Neji, ever.

There was no conversation. Low grunts and crunching came from Chouji and giggles and moans from Gaara and Lee. The only thing left to do was scout out the school.

He looked around and a guy with jet black hair and dark eyes sitting on a bench across the court yard caught his eye. Something about this guy just kept Naruto's gaze fixed on him. The guy was good looking and his indifferent expression said he knew it. Some guys around the school walked up to him but this raven completely ignored them.

"Who is that guy?" Naruto voice his thoughts.

"Oh the new kid," Chouji said, "He looks dumb."

"He looks mean." Lee said squirming in Gaara's arms.

"He looks like a prick." Naruto chimed in.

"He looks like my next boyfriend!" everyone turned to face Neji as he stood up.

"If he ignored all those other guys what makes you think he'll say yes to you?" Naruto said.

"Well I'm a sexy beast. AND, I'm persistent." he smirked and strode over to the raven boy. Naruto looked at the raven and flinched when he saw the dark eyes boring into his own. He quickly turned to Chouji.

"He could also be straight." Naruto said.

"He's not straight." Gaara said

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"No." WHAT THE HELL!? This guy has to have PN-ESP! Naruto thought. "Doesn't mean he's gay, but he's not straight.

Naruto scooted on inch further from the red head and smiled, "...Right. So you think Neji will get this guy to say yes?" Naruto stood up as the bell rung.

"Not in a million years." Gaara said blankly and smiled for the first time Naruto had ever seen. He shivered and smiled back nervously. Something about that smile scared the shit out of him.

::X::::X::::X::::X::::X::

1st, 2nd, and 3rd period passed just like the day before. At lunch, everyone said that he almost ate as much as Chouji, but that was quickly taken back when Chouji came with his lunch tray oblivious as to why they were all laughing so hard.

4th and 5th period passed with nothing interesting. His perverted/gay teachers were even crazier today, now that they knew their students. Now he was in health class. The only class where none of his new friends were with him.

As he walked inside, he noticed the pale boy from the morning. He sat in the desk next to the raven and tried not to look at him. What's wrong with me? Why does my stomach churn when I see him? He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch the pale skin and stare endlessly into those dark eyes. Wait, what?! No he didn't! He couldn't.

He teacher came barging into the class just about the same second the bell rang. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, glad to have something, or someone to distract him from the boy next to him.

"Good morning, class!" the teacher said, panting loudly, while buttoning his shirt, fixing his hair and...ZIPPING UP HIS PANTS?!?! Oh god, I can't believe this school. The teacher pointed his thumb towards his chest "For the new kid over there, I'm Genma." he pointed towards the raven next to him. "Please don't mind that I'm a little late. My libido gets in the way of my work sometimes." EW... "I teach health and most of the year we will learn about the male anatomy. For your first assignment you will complete this worksheet." he passed papers down the rows and sat down at his computer screen which had a picture of his Calc teacher, Raidou. Weird.

When the paper got to Naruto, there was a blown up picture of a male reproductive organ with arrows pointing at different parts. He almost choked at the sight but decided that he would need to hold in his blush for the rest of the class period. He looked down at his paper and nothing else, and started his work.

As he concentrated on naming the parts, pale fingers carrying a piece of paper came into his view. He looked up and blue eyes met black. The guy motioned to the note and returned to his work. Naruto opened the note carefully and read what was neatly written on the paper.

_I don't know where the penis is, can you help me?_

Taken back by the bluntness, he blushed and wrote:

_I sorda feel bad for you, not having balls and all._

He smiled at his genius and passed the note back to him. Only a few seconds passed and the pale finger brought the little paper back.

_That was a horrible comeback. I'm Sasuke._

He shuddered at the name. Now that he knew the guys name it would be even harder to get it out of his mind. He wrote back:

_At least I had a comeback. And my name is I'm straight._

The raven wrote back:

_What a horrible name. If your name was "lets get to know each other" I would have liked you better._

Naruto wrote:

_...funny. Alright my name is really Naruto._

Sasuke wrote back:

_Nice to meet you, Naruto_

Naruto grabbed the paper from the edge of his desk and read it. He felt a slight breeze on his neck and turned his head slowly.

"Hey, Na-ru-to" Genma whispered. He shivered at the seductiveness of the voice.

"Hello, um, professor." he slowly slid the paper under his desk. His teachers' fingers slivered across the tan jaw line. "Um," he squeaked," what are you doing?"

"Feeling your smooth skin." the teacher replied." Okay!" he cheered and jumped up and his expression was too exited for Naruto's liking. Well, the teacher himself was too everything for Naruto's liking. Genma pointed at Naruto and the raven that was chuckling to himself, smiling madly. "You are partners!" then he skipped to the next unfortunate students awaiting the shock of a lifetime.

Naruto continued to stare at the teacher in awe until a gentle voice filled his ears.

"Naruto, huh?" it was deep and manly. What was this feeling? Why did the mention of his name make his stomach swirl? He turned and saw Sasuke on one elbow, staring at him with a slight smirk. "Well, now we're forced to get to know each other."

**_

* * *

_ **

_Authoress's note: I'm sorry to leave it there but in my rough draft that's where I left it...hope you liked this chappie and don't get annoyed but my lame excuses for humor...to me...there f-ing hilarious...to everyone else there like "Cat, your a fucking dumbass..." ... damn...r&r pweeez_

update: im sooo sorry but the next xhappie shoudl come up soon...im doind two stories at once while playing water polo AND catching up with my school work soo pleeeeez be patient with me! i have the chappie written and i need to type it and run it through edditing and then its all yours!!!! tee hee...im sorry..and for anyone that wants to respond to this and can't cuz they already reviewed(thank you!) your could just pm me!! yaya!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Story Name: Heaven in Hell_**

**_Rating: nothing big...a bit of yaoi...but DUH!!!!! This is a yaoi story...  
more of that to come!!!!_**

**_Authors note: I am sick...I am sleep deprived...and I'm getting threats from  
fans from my two stories...PLEASE be patient with me, love's !!!!! I'm dying  
here for you!! Ack!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I applied for a job as K. Masashi's cook. I got accepted under  
the wonderful disguise my imaginary friend Timmy made for me... But then he  
had to fire me because a lot of the people complained that I was naked...I'M  
NOT NAKED!!!! IT'S A COSTUME!!!!! TIMMY MADE IT!!!_**

**_My Wonderful Beta- Kaname Natsumi. LOVING YOUR HELP!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I  
WOULD BE WITHOUT YOU, HUN!!_**

::X::::X::::X::::X::::X::

After class, Genma held him after class for what seemed like an eternity.  
Genma talked about his curriculum and the different teachers. He wasn't as  
jumpy and seductive anymore. Naruto's guess was that he missed his boyfriend  
and was trying to kill time using Naruto. Why me? Why not anyone else. He  
sighed.

Genma basically whispered his words, and constantly threw glances at  
the clock. As soon as Naruto was sure he missed his bus, Genma released him,  
skipping down the hallway to his lover.

He almost sprinted down the long hallway to the front of the school to see a  
few kids here and there, but no buses.

'Fuck!' he thought, 'now I have to call the old hag. She's going to kill my  
ass.' He pulled out his cell phone and punched in his grandmothers' phone  
number. It rang four times before a really nice lady picked it up.

"Konoha Hospital, Psychiatric Department. How may I help you?"

"Hey Shizune, can you put Tsunade on the phone?" Shizune was Tsunade's  
assistant but in her spare time she filled papers and took calls.

"Sure Naruto." he waited patiently for this grandmother.

"What do you want, brat?" she sounded pissed. Well when was she ever happy  
to get a call when she was at work? For being a psychologist, she had too  
many mood swings…

"Gee, thanks, Baa-Chan. Hi to you too." Naruto took a seat on one of the benches  
near the front gates.

"Whatever. What's wrong?"

"Can you pick me up from school? My teacher needed to talk to me so I missed  
the bus."

"Well, I have a client scheduled for 3:00 and I can't leave. I'll pick you  
up in 2 hours."

"TWO HOURS?!" what the hell was he supposed to do in the mean time? He  
sighed in defeat when he heard his grandmothers' boss warning her about  
personal calls. "Alright. But no more than that! Bye." and without a  
response the line went dead.

'Oh well, Guess I could catch up with my homework.' he thought. Yeah, right.  
Naruto, catching up on HOMEWORK? Not in a million years.

He looked around the rest of the lot and spotted the boy from his 6th period  
leaning against the trunk of his black spider convertible. Deciding it was a  
hell of a lot more fun to hang out with a random stranger than to catch up  
on homework, he got up and made his was over to the car.

"Hey! Umm...Sa...ku...nai...?" the raven turned his gaze to the brilliant  
blonde boy waving at him.

"It's Sasuke."

"Oh sorry. I'm really bad with names" he smiled and scratched the back of  
his head.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the blonde, making  
Naruto feel very uncomfortable. Naruto shifted his weight to his other foot,  
hating the awkward silence.

"So..." he broke out, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my uncle. You?"

"Missed my bus. So I'm waiting for my grandmother to come pick me up."

"When's she coming?"

"Two hours," he sighed heavily and dropped his backpack by his feet, "She  
has a meeting and gets out late."

"I could take you home if you need a ride."

"What about your uncle?" Sasuke gave a little smirk, and like Gaara's, it was  
weird and rare. "It wouldn't be the first OR last time I ditched him."

Sasuke took out his keys and pressed the button on the keys to unlock the  
doors. He slid into the drivers' seat as Naruto slid into the other side.  
"Want something to eat first? I'm famished."

"Sure, I'm hungry too." Sasuke cranked up his car and drove to the nearest fast-food restaurant.

Once they got their meals they sat in one of the bright plastic booths.  
Sasuke picked at the chicken that was sprinkled over his salad while Naruto  
chomped away at his triple stacked hamburger and large fries.

"Do you really eat ALL of that?" Sasuke asked, taking a mouth full of leaves  
into his mouth.

"Yes. Do you normally eat grass?"

Sasuke pouted "It's a salad."

"Well, it's too healthy for my liking." he smiled, taking another  
disgusting bite out of his massive burger.

"When you die of heart failure, I'll be sure to bury you with one of those."  
Sasuke quickly regretted those words when he saw Naruto stop chewing and  
stare at his burger. He felt really guilty. Maybe he pushed some sensitive  
buttons. Shit, he didn't even know the kid and he already touched a weak  
point. "Hey, I didn't mean it."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from his sandwich and looked at the raven with a  
confused look.

"I didn't know you were sensitive about that." Sasuke said softly.

"About what?" his confused expression deepened.

"The dying part." Irritated by the blonde trying to act ignorant, he sighed  
angrily.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Thank for being so nice. I would love to be buried with  
one of these babies!" Naruto let out a little laugh and took a bite out of  
his meal again.

"Then why did you get quiet?"

"Oh!" he let out another loud laugh." I had trouble swallowing. It got stuck  
in my throat." He finished his sandwich, stopped at the end of his straw  
and wiped his mouth with a paper napkin.

"Dobe! I thought you... whatever. You missed a spot." he pointed in the  
general direction of his face. Naruto wiped frantically at his face.

"Where?" Naruto said.

"Here, let me get it for you." Sasuke leaned into Naruto's personal space.  
He stuck his pink tongue out and licked the substance of the blondes' cheek,  
which was relatively close to the blonde's perfect lips. The raven sat back  
down, trying not to spit out the mayonnaise. "There you go. Now you face is  
clean."

Naruto was speechless. His pants tightened and his stomach was spinning  
wildly around his stomach. "T-Thanks." he said getting out of the booth and  
throwing away his tray.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, sure I'll give you directions."

Sasuke dropped Naruto at his house and returned to the school to pick up an  
angry uncle, while Naruto stayed confused about what happened just a few  
minutes earlier.

::X::::X::::X::::X::::X::

In the morning, for the first time he was actually woken up by his alarm  
clock rather than the loud voice of his 'loving' grandmother. Getting up and  
dragging his feet across the floor, he brushed his teeth and finished his  
morning routine before he met his grandmother in the kitchen, quietly  
sipping coffee.

"What wrong, Baa-chan?" Something had to be wrong, Tsunade didn't just sit  
quietly. Much less drink coffee.

She smiled innocently at him and said, "Brat, you should go catch you bus."  
Her voice cracked as if she had been crying earlier.

"Are you sick?" He asked worrying.

"No honey, I'm fine. Go catch your bus now. I'm NOT driving you to school!"  
she hugged him and retired to her own room. She was being very  
un-Tsunade-like and honestly it scared him. What could've happened to her to  
make her this upset?

He walked out of the house and joined Gaara at the bus stop. He had his  
normal indifferent facial expression as he nodded what seemed to be a 'hi'  
with unspoken words.

"You have a family problem?" Gaara said.

"How the HELL did you find that out?!" Naruto almost screamed.

"Naruto, your emotions basically scream out to everyone. It doesn't take a  
genius to figure out how your feeling. Now what's wrong?"

"My grandmother's just a bit under the weather." Naruto confessed.

"Well I hope she feels better."

"Thanks" The bus, as if on cue, slowly approached with its flashing lights  
and florescent paint. Getting on and ignoring Gaara and Lee wasn't so hard  
today. Something kept him hoping to get to school earlier.

* * *

Authoress' note: Sooooooooorrrrryy!!!!!!!!!! This chappie sucks my right  
thumb!!!!! OMG I swear I will give you a bit of angst and a ...lemon... you  
might not like it though...but I'm not going to spoil the story for you!!  
Yay! If there are any questions ...just review and I will try to answer as  
fast as I can! Yay! but...the lemon will be probly next chappie or the one  
after that..yay!!! but there is angst...also the next chappie WILL be longer!!!  
sorry this one is so short..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heaven in Hell **_

__

_**Chapter: 5 **_

_**Rating: M for a bit of ...well I shouldn't even call it gore...just like mentions of stuff...yeah...JUST READ!! **_

_**Authors note: Okay I promised you angst so...here's a bit of angst...I'm not good at writing that... I'm more of a fluffy wuffy writer, but hey! Can't blame me for trying, eh? Lol so hope it's not too bad...lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: Okay! If any one asks...Sasuke and Naruto are NOT screwing in my trunk. Hmph...Sasuke's just doing CPR...on a Naruto that's not chocking...and K. Masashi is not tied up in my room...with scorpions...THAT'S RIGHT!!! All of this is NOT happening!! XD **_

_**Authoresses note: Ok...angst starts here and ...well later on in the chappie, but its defiantly in this chappie...I don't know what I'm doing with this story right now so...please don't hate me if some stuff does not make sense...T.T I'm sorry...also; all my illi fans...ILLI WILL MAKE HER RETURN SOON!!!!! SO YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH GUIDE TO THE WILD SIDE!!!! WOOO...too bad I have already read it...bwahahahahahaha!!!! Sucks for the readers...she said that she was going to post the chappies slow so she could get reviews...SO REVIEW!!!!...review my story too pweez... (Googly eyes and bats eyelashes) :D **_

_**Italics are Naruto's thoughts. (If you didn't know that then you obviously have not read a lot of fan fics) **_

_**

* * *

**_

Under the tree sat the usual group; Gaara, Lee, Neji, Chouji, and now the new member, Naruto. They have been talking for a while now, or more like, hear Neji complain, and complain, and complain about everything.

"Ugh! Fuck guys! Their so stupid! I'm going back to girls!" Neji ranted on randomly.

"Why the sudden change of...sexual preference?" Naruto asked, holding back a laugh.

"Well, I've been trying to get a smokin' hot boyfriend for the past few weeks! First, it was Naruto, then this guy at the bar, then that guy at the club and the one at the diner..." he kept going on listing the guys he met in the past WEEK! _Jeez no wonder_! Thought Naruto. "... But all they want is SEX!"

Naruto sighed heavily knowing that he would regret the question, "What happened?" It was obviously the question Neji wanted to hear, as he perked up and began his story.

"Well, you see, there was this guy at this bar I met," _Again?_ Thought Naruto, "And, of course I went up to him and TOTALLY flirted with him! He was totally into me and ...pfft... of course I was into him! So we spent the night together, all up on each other. By the way, I feel bad for the neighbors. Their going to have nightmares for a week or two." O_h God, too much information!_ "Anyway, I woke up this morning looking for that very sexy brunette, but he was gone! He ran! I hate men!" He plopped down on the grass and grunted. Naruto let the conversation drop. Anyways, it was EVERYDAY that he complained about guys and threatened to go back to girls. He never did actually go back. It was just fun to watch. EVERYBODY becomes sadistic when Neji is around.

"Okay, whatever." Gaara said.

"Hey, Naruto." His heart almost skipped a beat. He knew that voice, but why does it make his stomach swirl? "Can I sit with you guys?" he said pointing to the little patch of grass next to Naruto.

"Sure. Come! Everyone, this is Sasuke." he told his friends. They talked for the rest of the time they had before their classes started, and he had to say that when Neji hears no, he doesn't try again.

::X::::X::::X::::X::::X::

The day went by normally. Well, as normal as this school could get on a healthy level. Everything was fine until 5th period. Iruka's class. During one of his slit-your-wrist lectures that could have been about as useful as horse shit for what Naruto knew; the P.A. came on with an obnoxious ding.

"Iruka? Can you please send Naruto Uzumaki to the Dean's office? It might take up the whole class period," The woman said. Iruka motioned for Naruto to come collect his homework assignment.

"I'll send him right down." He responded to the wall.

"Thank you, sir," She said before another ding came on and ended the short conversation. Naruto packed up his stuff and walked over to the teacher, receiving immature snickers from his classmates. Iruka was the type of person that fathers people, if there was anything you had a problem with, you could go to him and he would listen.

"Naruto," He said quietly making sure the rest of the class could not hear, "Do you have any problems? People don't usually get called down to the Dean's office."

"No Iruka, I'm not having any problems. I seriously don't know what this is about." Naruto said grabbing the papers from his kind teacher's hands.

"Oh, well if you have any problems at all, don't hesitate to talk to me okay?"

"Of course," And with that, Naruto walked out of the class; suddenly feeling an impending doom. Why did he have the urge to just run away? In his stomach, he could feel that something bad was going to happen.

::X::::X::::X::::X::::X::

He walked into the office and was quickly greeted by a white haired male. His I.D badge read Kabuto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?"

All he got from the blonde was a quick nod. "Right this way, sir. Orochimaru has been waiting for you." He smiled and led the way through a long hallway leading to the Dean's office. Kabuto opened the door saying, "Sir, Naruto is here." and stepped aside, motioning for the blonde to enter. Golden eyes watched his every move as Naruto took his seat in front of his desk.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"Ah Naruto, Naruto. Still not calling me Uncle yet are we?" he smiled, showing his pale white teeth.

"I would never see a bitch like you as my uncle," He sneered.

"Ah, well I'm sure you'll hate me more today than you ever have in your life."

"I don't even think that's possible," the blonde said plainly.

"Hear me out, boy." Naruto leaned back in his chair, knowing he couldn't just leave. He looked to his side, sickened by even being in the presence of a guy that just had an evil aura. "You remember your mother and father right?" The pale man folded his hands and leaned in closer, placing his elbows on the hard wooden desk. Noticing he wasn't going to get an answer, he continued, "Let me tell you about their death." He smiled evilly.

"I would rather chew on my foot," Naruto said, sinking lower into his chair.

"Too bad," He said briefly before beginning his story, "Your father and I were very good friends. Much like you and that new kid. Even though you don't know him very well, there is still that unbreakable bond, a connection so to speak. Jiraya, your father, and I were inseparable and even Jiraya and Tsunade became best friends. But then it got to the point where I started to love your father. I could not be without him. We always hung out together, until the whore that was your mother came in the picture."

"Hey! Don't say that shit about my mom!" Naruto busted out.

"That whore started to take up all of his time and fell in love with him. The only difference between my love and hers was that he loved her back.

"How long is this gay ass story going to be? I would actually prefer to go to class," Naruto said yawning, "So your gay and hate my mom, what does that have to do with the car crash?"

"Car crash? You still believe that child's story? Okay, so let me explain. Your father ended up marrying your mother and my jealousy just kept boiling up. I hated that woman more than anything. But then she popped you out and that was the last straw. I knew they were together but I refused to imagine how you were made. I wanted your father to do that to me. I wanted to scream his name in the night with his warm skin on mine..."

"This is gross; please don't go into details," Naruto interrupted again.

"Shut up. Anyways, when you were born, they named Tsunade and I as your legal guardians, of course you were little and named everything that was older than you your grandparent. But I refused. I would never be the guardian of a product of their love. So when I had had enough, I went into their house and talked to your mother and father." Naruto was dense, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what was going to be said next.

"When your father left to get us a beer, I pulled out my pocket knife and plunged it into her neck, covering her mouth of course. Nobody wants a screaming bitch."

"You're lying!" He screamed pounding his fists onto the desk and standing, "Shut up, you freak! My mom died in a car crash with dad! That's all!" Holding tears back, he was slowly going insane. How could this be possible? Tsunade told him it was a tragic car crash. This couldn't be possible.

"Calm down, Naruto."

"Do _NOT_ tell me to calm down. If this _IS_ true, that you killed my mother, then tell me why Baa-chan lied?! Why did Tsunade keep it from me!?" One tear slipped out but was quickly swiped away with Naruto's fist.

"Hold on. Let me finish my story." Naruto took his seat and calmed a bit, "Your father rushed in when he heard a bit of noise. He caught me holding his beloved wife against the wall and a rapidly increasing pool of blood on the floor. I let her go, ready to have him in _MY_ arms. But, of course, he ran to her side and cried his little heart out while the gagging noise (a/n) of his wife seized. He kept whispering 'why!' and how he can't live without her. How was that slut more important than me?!"

"She was my _MOTHER_!" Naruto yelled hysterically, "and you're a freak!"

"Yes," Orochimaru smiled evilly, "I know that now. I didn't want him to live if I couldn't have him for myself. So I killed him the same way I killed that bitch. Just as if you knew what was happening, you started to cry, but I thought 2 people dead was enough, so I spared your life. But of course I wouldn't leave you without at least a mark. That's where those came from," He said pointing to Naruto's marked cheeks, "The blood was every-"

"Shut up!" Naruto interrupted, "I don't want to hear this!" Tears poured down his marked cheeks, "Why would you even tell me this, you sick bastard!"

"To ruin you life" Orochimaru got up quickly and rammed a fragile Naruto into the wall by the neck, getting way too close to Naruto's lips. "I can't have you living a fabulous life while you're at my school."

"I'm going to call the police on your ass." Naruto growled with a tightened throat.

"Now that wouldn't be a good idea. My darling sister thought about that before and that only ended in tragedy. Now, I'm sure you wouldn't want little ol' me taking care of you in the place of your precious Baa-chan, now would you?"

"W-What?" He stuttered

"It would be _UNFORTUNATE_ if Tsunade got in an... _ACCIDENT_." Naruto's eyes widened, "But, don't worry. That would only happen if you don't do what I say."

"You wouldn't dare touch her!" Naruto growled.

"If you think I'm kidding, go ahead and try me. I won't mind doing it. My sister's getting on my nerves anyway." He smiled evilly.

Naruto knew he wasn't faking it. Orochimaru was crazy. He would do anything and everything to get his way. There was no way to get out of this.

With a sigh, Naruto said "What do you want?" He would do anything if it saves his grandmother's life.

"So you give in. Smart choice. Well," he paused in thought, "Today I would say you don't have to do anything except keep our little conversation our little secret. If word gets out, your life would just get harder and harder, understand?"

"Yes, sir." He said in defeat.

"You are dismissed. Oh and Naruto; call me Uncle." He laughed evilly.

Naruto turned and walked to the door. "Yes," Naruto shivered, "Uncle." he walked out of the room and heard Orochimaru's evil laugh trail behind him.

* * *

_**(A/n)- for those of you that have hot seen saving private Ryan... when your esophagus is punctured... your still alive basically so you try to breathe but you end up only being able to let out air which ends up sounding like your gagging...I think... **_

_**Author's note: Omg!!! I think this is a long chappie but yeah... omg!!!!!!! I swear this took forever to type!!! Ugh!!!!!! Lmao! I hope you liked it!! And r&r pweeeeez (googly eyes) **_


End file.
